memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, and here. Contributions Thanks for your contributions i love learning about the vast universe of star trek. :You're welcome. – Tom 17:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Clip Capture Thomas, I have no idea how you ever found and identified me in the 2009 film, especially if you do not even know me. I'm amazed! I could not even find myself in the final cut (and, boy, did they cut out A LOT from the Narada scenes--the whole mutiny, subversive erei'Riov in Command, and an erein execution on the bridge). Would love to have a copy of clip this came from if you still have it! My thanks, Joseph Steven www.Joseph-Steven.com :It is the release of the film on DVD. And when you go step by step (freeze the frame) you can find yourself. ;) I'll see that I put some pictures together and send you by mail. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Babies An anon made some changes to previously unknown actor babies. Thought you might be the guy to check if there's any truth to the changes. S/he also added some birth dates to two actresses pages, and I haven't been able to confirm them. - 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I cannot find the names of the infant actors on any call sheet I have (or elsewhere). I'll search if I can find anything on the birthdates. Thanks for letting me know. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Todd McFarlane Thought that you might be amused by the actor/stuntperson/production staff crossovers on the new Todd McFarlane article that I just created. As you (likely) know, he's the creator of Spawn, and executive produced the movie and wrote a number of episodes of the television series. Coincidentally, he also drew three pieces of Star Trek art back in the day. Anyhow, check out the crossovers in the last paragraph. That took a while to put together I tell you! :) -- sulfur 15:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good work and of course do I know Todd McFarlane. ;) There were quite a number of Trek performers in this movie...and many stunt performers. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I thought that it was entertaining how many references I found, so I started trying to compile them all. That list covers everyone that had "Spawn" mentioned in their article on MA. -- sulfur 16:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've added a few and removed the double link for Laura Interval/ Laura Stepp. Tom 17:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Didn't even realize that she was the same person. :) -- sulfur 17:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed cardassians Could yoy please tell me why you deleted my article Terok Nor ops personnel, and what is this block about. Are you trying to block me from editing. Thank you. shamutto 20:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :First: There is no block for you. Second: You add pictures to the "Unnamed ...." lists and you don't care that the people on these pictures already have their entries. On the Unnamed Cardassians page you've added a bad shot for a Cardassian officer who already has her entry on this page. You should research and have a look before you add various individuals several times. Thats what I already told you on your user talk page. Tom 01:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your advice, it is noted. Mariposans Please see Talk:Unnamed Mariposans and sort out an article (or three) for the guys in question wouldja? :) -- sulfur 13:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks for the info. ;) Tom 17:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Learn it. Use it. I'm trying to avoid having any bare links to StarTrek.com, so that it's easier to keep track o them and find them when they next break their DB entirely. -- sulfur 17:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. Thanks for the advice. Tom 17:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Production articles and edits I just wanted to say I like your production articles. You're really good at them! And keep up the good work with all those smaller edits I've noticed you're doing. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. ;) Tom 15:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Makeup notes Hi Tom. Thanks for adding that info on Fallit Kot. Unfortunately, I had to remove the note you added to Melora Pazlar because it was already in the background info there, albeit with a different source. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :In order to not lose the second source of information, I took both notes and merged them together. Just FYI. -- sulfur 18:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) DVD citations This is a very minor point, but when adding citations from the DVDs could you follow the format on MA:CYS? Something like (Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production, TNG Season 2 DVD special features). Thanks, and keep up the good work. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks for the reminder. Tom 09:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nimoy Music Clip Hi. Could you specify in your news text that Nimoy plays the main role in the ALTERNATE version of the Bruno Mars video/song. The way it is presented right now on Memory-Alpha main page, people will waste time watching the wrong video. Thanks. :) : Thats why I wrote the NEW music video. The previous version of this video is not new. And when you'll follow the links behind the news you'll come directly to right video. ;) Tom 17:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Rondells Hey Tom, it's me from wiki 24. In researching Erik Rondell for the 24 wiki, I stumbled across your pages for Debby Lynn Ross and R.A. Rondell, and I bring this up here because I think it affects the memory alpha articles. Just to clear this up: Both Debby and Ronald are married, but on Ronald's page it says Erik Rondell is his son and on Debby's page it says Erik Rondell is her nephew. Is this true? Did Ronald shack up with both sisters? Or are there two Eriks?--Acer4666 19:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. I've corrected the info. Thanks for letting me know. ;) Tom 19:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No probs; thanks for clearing that up for me!--Acer4666 19:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Stumbled upon some interesting info on your talk page of all places Hey, I've coincidently stumbled upon your talk page conversations with Joseph Steven, and realized that he's describing a number of (afaikt) previously undocumented deleted scenes. This would obviously be very valuable info to include in deleted scene. (There's also a secondy gem: I've noticed that mr. Steven has used fanon Romulan terms on occasion. I'm not sure if that was his own initiative, or if he picked them up in the actual production, but if the latter that would be cool bg info for Romulan language and Romulan ranks.) Only, I'm not sure how I should proceed. I think ideally we could use some more info before going ahead, but it seems to me that mr. Steven has been active on this wiki only a brief time, to tend to pages relating to his own. Since that was a while ago I'm worried that contacting him on his talk page would likely go unanswered, at which point I would be stuck. Perhaps you might have the ability to contact him? Also, failing that, I'm unsure if there is enough information, or if it's ok to use informal communications made on a talk page here as a source, without permission of the writer. So, long story short: I think there's a lot of great and previously unknown info here, but I don't quite know how to go forward, and since you have lots of experience in dealing with performers, I'm hoping you could advise, or even help out. -- Capricorn 19:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC)